Jealousy
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Jealousy brought them closer, D18 .


Pairings : D18 ,

* * *

It was kind of obvious that the Cavallone get jealous easily.

And Hibari was alright with it.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Hibari stared at the hateful piece of pineapple lying on the plate, and looked up.

"I don't like this."

Everyone sitting at the table stared at it, and Hibari pierced the piece of pineapple and moved it Dino. "You eat it."

"Kyoya, you mustn't be picky on food...!"

Wao.

Dino, when have you turned into an all-time mama?

"I'll eat it then," Mukuro parted his lips, and Hibari stared at him.

Good enough.

As soon as Dino witnessed the 'heart-shattering' scene of Hibari feeding Mukuro, he was absolutely 'traumatized'.

"K-Kyoya...!!"

* * *

Dino sighed as he rolled on the bed, feeling uneasy.

Hibari fed Mukuro!

Sighing again, he rolled to the other side, where he suddenly see Hibari there.

"What are getting upset about?" Hibari pushed Dino away, so he could sit on the bed.

Dino got up, and hugged the pillow.

"You fed him...! You fed pineapple!"

Hibari stared at him with disbelief, he was just like a kid.

So what?

"I-It's... It's an indirect kiss, Kyoya."

Ah, so that was why he was so depressed?

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips lightly onto Dino's , before lying on the bed.

"There, you got your direct kiss. Happy?"

Dino sat there, stoned.

What had Hibari just done?

"Wha...! Kyoya, it's your first time making the first move!" Dino grinned, and Hibari pretended to fall asleep.

* * *

"Because, Kyoya's too pretty already, that's why people from outside love to look at your with perverted thoughts." Dino was lying on the bed, reading the magazines.

Hibari sighed, and rested his back onto the blanket lightly. "I think that's just you,"

Dino just smiled, while Hibari suddenly... smelt the scent of something.

Hibari immediately grabbed the collar of Dino, and pulled him closer.

"K-Kyoya?"

He leaned forward to the neck of Dino's, and breathed in.

Women's perfumes.

"Where-did-you-get-those-perfumes."

"What? What perfumes?" Dino looked at Hibari, obviously not getting it.

The scent of perfume was..

Familiar.

Hibari pushed Dino down, and glared at him.

"Poison Scorpio, Bianchi. What business do you have with her."

Wao,

Wife's interrogation?

Dino was staring at Hibari, and smiled. "You're jealous too, Kyoya...!"

Hibari had his hands closed onto Dino's neck, much to the blonde's surprise. "... You'll become a widow if you killed me, Kyoya."

"You just said I'm pretty, I've lots of more choices."

Dino's face paled.

"K-Kyoya...!"

"No changing of questions. What business do you have with the Vongola's poison Scorpio?"

"N-Nothing!"

Hibari noticed he was stuttering. "Nothing? Sure...?"

"S-Sure..!"

Ah, Dino.

You were so bad in lying.

Bianchi opened the door, to see the 'murder case'.

"W-Wha, Kyoya, no strangling of husband is allowed!"

* * *

To be truth, Dino was learning from Bianchi to make a birthday cake. Hibari's birthday was reaching.

Till the end,

Hibari was a person that get jealous easily too.

Fair and square, hm?

* * *

Dino was drunk, and Hibari spent about half of his energy carrying him back.

He was lying on the bed like a dead pig, Hibari thought.

Sighing, he rested a cold towel on Dino's forehead.

"Kyoya, you know what..."

Ah, drunk's talk.

"Actually it was me who spoiled the radio... It wasn't because of the rain leakage."

Hibari stared at him, and thought about something.

Truth comes out from a drunk man's mouth?

"Dino,"

"Hm..?" Dino replied, his cheeks reddened as he hugged the raven haired tightly.

Hibari looked at the ceiling, "Any women surrounding you?"

… Oh. Wife's interrogation not over yet?

"There's quite a lot actually..." Dino mumbled, and Hibari stared at him.

What?

"But none of them are attractive to me, Kyoya the best.." Dino smiled slightly, and nuzzled the back of Hibari lightly.

Hibari sighed, "Then how about Poison Scorpio?"

"She's just a friend... I don't want to die so early because of poison so soon..." Dino chuckled, and Hibari assumed he was really drunk.

Hibari closed his eyes, and turned to face Dino.

Time for a good sleep-

"I would love to have a morning kiss everyday...." Dino then fell asleep, much to Hibari's disbelief.

Morning kiss...?

Easy.

* * *

Dino opened his eyes, the sunlight was hurting.

"Kyoya-"

Hibari immediately leaned forward, kissing him lightly. "Good morning,"

Dino stared at him for a long moment.

"K-Kyoya?"

Hibari just shrugged, and walked out of the room, for breakfast.

Dino washed his face, and thought silently to himself.

Sometimes, acting drunk was really good.

Perhaps next time he would mumble more...

Like...?

He would love to see his Kyoya wearing cat-ears greeting him with a morning kiss everyday.

Or maybe giving him a bright smile, it would be so cute of Hibari to smile, right?

* * *

"Hibari-san, are you alright?" Tsuna asked,

He just sneezed.

He shook his head, and continued eating.

Why did he had a bad feeling?

* * *

A/N : I quite liked this one! XD i like how Dino openly called Hibari as his wife. XDDDDDDD

**Reviews are deeply appreciated and wanted!**

*rushing the new d18 fic.


End file.
